Laisser l'anarchie entrer par la grande porte !
by Nevermind555
Summary: Ce clown là a un fonctionnement un peu particulier... voilà qui promet de l'animation à Gotham !  OS.  Joker version Ledger.


**Laisser l'anarchie entrer par la grande porte !**

La théorie n'a rien de mathématique. Ou si peu...

En fait, il s'agit plutôt d'une thèse de psychologie humaine. Etayée.

Rien n'est laissé au hasard dans les plans. Un tiroir en entraîne un autre, immanquablement.

Et comme le système infaillible d'une horloge savante, tout se met en place.

Roulement de tambour. Entrée du chaos en piste.

L'exercice se pratique en chute libre, sans harnais.

Qu'importent les âmes qui y passent, y restent ou trépassent.

Le calcul de la prise de risque n'est pas du ressort du concepteur.

Une à une, il tire sur les cordes, faisant tomber son nombre de cadavres et s'amusant de voir le Batman pris de cours !

Un rire strident se répand dans les rues et les avenues, places de son immense terrain de jeu.

Il ne rechigne pas sur les moyens mais rien de telle que la méthode artisanale, mains gantées de violet qui s'activent, reliant un fil à un autre, le tout soumis à détonation.

La dynamite est une spécialité maison. Le maître artificier en sait quelque chose !

Il y a laissé son sourire. Figé. Eternel. Lié à lui jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Il lui arrive d'appeler la Faucheuse, pour lui ou pour les autres, qu'importe !

Les vies sont si peu de choses alors autant qu'elles servent. La sienne est dévolue au chaos, héritier direct de mère anarchie.

Le clown a été formé à la grande école du désordre, les touches colorées n'apportent qu'un supplément au teint macabre de ses farces.

L'étalage de force est réduit à simple nécessité.

Il prend ce qui lui passe sous la main avec une prédilection pour s'approprier de manière définitive ce qui ne lui appartient pas.

Tout repose sur la loi de l'offre et la demande, simple notion de bon sens si l'on veut. Sauf que le clown est détenteur d'un étrange marché, basé sur le chantage, l'exploitation des peurs, fondements mêmes de la panique collective.

Il maquille à peine ses intentions, déguisant en discours frappants les règles du jeu d'un instant, basculant d'un extrême à l'autre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "kapooo !"

Diriger sa troupe ne lui suffit plus, il a décidé de livrer la foule à ses angoisses profondes, délaissant toute ébauche de pitié ou d'empathie.

Il vomit sur les prétentions sécuritaires des autorités, s'amusant à placer ses pions sur cet échiquier en bataille, loin de l'assaut rangé et discipliné de son armée.

Personne ne peut prédire quel soin il aura pris demain pour ravir encore quelques individus, dérober à la vie par un strike dévastateur.

Bref, le clown s'avère Q.I. compliqué, plein de ressources et seul riant de ses blagues.

"Rien de bien... méchant." a jeté le trouble dans les bas et hauts fonds de Gotham.

Vole la chauve-souris d'un point à l'autre de la ville, longue partie de cache-cache improvisée.

Les notes d'une valse fredonnée par les lèvres scarifiées accompagnent la danse renversante d'un héros légendaire sur le point de sombrer.

Le clown a fait de la vie du milliardaire un enfer. Il exploite filon après filon les faiblesses désespérantes et désespérées de ce justifier écorché corps et âme.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'une... chauve-souris va y... changer ?"

Son apparition récente dans la salle d'une discothèque branchée de la ville a jeté un froid définitif aux créatures de la nuit.

Joker s'approprie les endroits, présidant les inaugurations macabres où son imagination létale prend le dessus, distillant des actes d'une barbarie sans égale.

Le cynisme profond et notoire dont est doté l'enfant chéri du tumulte n'est qu'une arme parmi tant d'autres dont il use, au choix et selon ses humeurs.

Lorsque le clown rit il faut s'attendre au pire !

Le clown est lancé en mode "je tue... comme je respire !"

Son grand avantage réside dans le fait que ses théories meurtrières reposent sur la façon dont l'humanité se construit, faille après faille.

Il ne fait aucune distinction et ne peut être corrompu par aucun moyen.

Il sème à travers la ville et ses habitants des ruines de plaintes, collection toujours croissante de gémissements, frappant façon fléau incontrôlable, échappant à tout contrôle, repoussant les frontières déjà minces qui séparent la vie de la mort.

Il fait souffler sur Gotham un vent de terreur, tempête de catastrophes calculées, ouragan de déchaînement meurtrier.

Le clown s'avère totalement décomplexé par rapport à ses actes. Il faut bien ce sacrifice pour que Gotham accède à la haute criminalité. Aucune médiocrité ne saurait être tolérée. Pour faire partie de la bande de cet animal en cavale, les hommes doivent montrer patte blanche... sous peine de se voir exclus par le chef de tête. Exclus dans le meilleur des cas. Fauchés s'il s'en trouve d'humeur.

Oui, car le clown est un être profondément instable et viscéralement versatile.

Ce qui vaut un instant est oublié la fois d'après, ce qui plaît un moment peut se changer en agacement et entraîner son lot de conséquences.

Au rayon des corrections et autres réprimandes, les articles ne manquent pas. L'inventaire y est exhaustif. L'état des stocks en constante fluctuation.

Il soupire du fond du hall, met la caméra en marche et se donne en spectacle. Au final, la lame taillera un sourire et le corps sera remis à l'expéditeur avec un petit mot, une phrase ironique, un compliment laconique.

Tout est dans la façon. Et le Joker est un maître dans l'art de traiter la chose.

C'est avec le féroce sentiment du devoir accompli que le clown regagne sa niche ou son hangar. Là, il va se nourrir et laisser choir son immense carcasse, repos annonciateur de cataclysmes à venir, le tout en chaîne et sur fond musical.

Le rideau sanglant tombe sur les activités acharnées de la nuit, Gotham compte à nouveau ses morts, le cortège macabre s'opère alors que le clown baisse enfin les paupières.

Il n'en reste pas moins un homme, un homme habité par sa philosophie sans cesse renouvelée et qui se traduit par des gestes nerveux et rapides, plongeant tout ce qu'il touche dans un abysse colossal.

Fin de la récréation bitumineuse, du vol de toit en toit, des cascades périlleuses.

Cela épuise d'être seul maître de cette haute voltige qu'est la cruauté.

FIN.


End file.
